The Sleepover
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: This is a short one-shot within the Rockwaller Chronicles series (the story that has Nacos and a Movie) which explains how Bonnie molded the cheerleaders into her own image. Rated K for a brief bullying moment.


**From the- Desk of Sharper**

 **It has come to my mind that there should be an origin story (well, not a novel to be exact, but more of a one-shot) on how the Middleton Middle School cheer squad exhibited some (and the key word is some) of the stereotypes that were associated with cheerleaders prior to Kim's stormy arrival.**

 **It is during summer vacation, and on Jessica's 12th birthday, so Bonnie, Tara, Crystal, Liz, Hope, Marcella organize a slumber party to celebrate Jess' birthday at the Rockwaller house, though the focus of the story is on Bon-Bon and Tara. Tara is given the honor of picking out the movie that they were going to rent for the party. Little did they know the deep, and negative, impact the movie made on their cheerleading experiences.**

 **The fanfic is going to be rated K+ for a bullying moment.**

 **This fanfic is connected more to "Nacos and a Movie" and is not part of my "Redheaded Cheerleader" universe.**

 **Kim Possible, characters and settings, are created by Schooley and McCorkle and (c) by Disney. Any OC I create is my own.**

"The Sleepover - "

( _June 2000, Queen household, 2pm)_

"I can't wait for this sleepover at Bonnie's house!" Tara Queen exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly in the backseat of the Queen minivan.

"You always say that about every sleepover at the Rockwaller house." Mr. Adam Queen, Tara's father, said while driving.

"But this one is really important!" Tara said, "Jessica is about to turn 12 and I need to pick out a perfect movie for her!"

"But why you?" Mrs. Emily Queen asked.

Tara replied "You see, at the last sleepover we had, we drew straws..."

_

( _One week ago, Rockwaller house)_

"This is it, girls!" Bonnie said. She was in her bedroom along with Tara, Hope, Marcella, and Jessica. Liz wasn't with them at the time because she had the fever and Crystal was grounded for that sleepover.

Bonnie had three straws clutched in her fist. They appeared to be of the same length, but one of them, of course, was shorter than the other two.

"Whomever draws the shortest straw will have to pick the movie for Jess' sleepover birthday party next week." the brunette decreed. "And it will have to be a movie of her choosing!"

Jessica fluffed up her blonde hair and replied in a sweet voice. "I think a cheerleading movie would totally be perfs for us! As long as it's rated PG or PG-13."

Tara, Hope, and Marcella all drew. Hope and Marcella got the same length of straw while Tara drew the short straw.

"Aww...rats!" Tara sighed with a grin, "I'll have to find that movie for ya, Jess!"

"Please do!" Jessica replied, "It would totally be perfect for my birthday!"  
_

"You understand that we will give our final say of the movie." Adam said. "Me and Emily will take a good look at both the front and back covers to see if it's suitable for you and the other girls."

"Okay, Dad!" Tara replied as all three of the occupants got out of the car.

The Queen family walked through the parking lot to reach the entrance of the video store named _Middleton Movies._

Tara took it all in. It was like walking into a candy store. The videotapes were arranged as such by genre and then in alphabetical order. Labels on the shelves that showed letters of the alphabet often helped the individual find what they were looking for. Middleton Movies, one of three video rental stores in the city, and the largest as well, had well over 9,000 movies to its name. It also had rare collector's items as well that were not extremely cheap. It also sold snacks as well, especially its famous popcorn. Alongside with candy, fried foods, sodas, ice cream, and chips, it provided Middleton moviegoers with a cinematic experience like they would at their 20-screen movie theater.

Tara had been to this place many times before with her parents, for she would usually rent movies from the kids section. But now that she's a little more grown, she was allowed a bit more freedom to choose her movies, though her parents still had the final say on what she can and can't watch.

"Remember, my little angel..." Adam said, "...meet us back here in 20 minutes with the movie of your choice for Jessica's party. And make sure that it meets our standards!"

"Understood, Daddy!" Tara acknowledged and set out to find that movie.

She went to the comedy section of the store to find the cheerleader movie that Jess wanted, but also, at the same time, her parents would approve off.

"Let's see...no...no...no..."

Tara already looked thru the A's and B's before stumbling onto the C's. She scanned her eyes for the Ch's, hoping to find a good cheerleading movie.

"Alright...Cheerleader's Revenge 3...EWWWW, it's rated R! Cheerleading Playmates...EWW! That one's R-rated too!"

She went through three more cheerleading movies and all three were rated R. Frustrated with the lack of progress in her search, Tara continued on with her search for that cheer video.

Tara tried the D's, E's, F's, and G's but had no luck. She went to the H's next.

" _Homecoming Hijinks_? Hmm...looks promising...rated PG-13..."

She took the movie to her parents, but Adam turned it down on the guise of its sexual humor. 

Sighing, Tara put the movie back and continued onwards with the alphabet of comedy movies.

I...J...K...L...M...N...and O

There was nothing that caught Tara's eye until she got to the P's

 _"Pom-Pom Promise?_ " she wondered as she read the premise: "A high school sophomore wants to become a cheerleader with encouragement from her friends but has to face against a queen bee cheerleading captain who wants conformity within the squad."

She then looked at the rating. "PG! That should be pefs for the parents! And this should also be perfs for Jess's party!"

_

( _2 mintues later)_

"PG, huh? This earns the Queen Movie Stamp of Approval!" Adam said.

"Can I also get some candy and popcorn as well?" Tara asked.

"Promise that you won't eat it all?" Emily questioned, concerned for her daughter's health.

"I won't." Tara said, "It's going to be shared with me and the other girls."

"Told you her sharing lessons with the _Puppet Pals_ when she was four would come in handy!" Adam chuckled.

"You owe me $5." Emily snickered.

"Mom! Please!" Tara whined, "No _Puppet Pals -_ anything while we're out in public!"

"But you loooooved them so much! We even have home movies of you watching and playing along!"

"Ix-nay on the uppet-Pay, Mom!" Tara said, blushing at the cheeks.

"Okay, lips are sealed on it!" Emily insisted, stopping the humiliation of her own daughter.

"Thank you!" Tara sighed with relief. "Anywho, let's just rent the movie and get to Bon-Bon's house in time for the party!"

So, the Queens rented _Pom-Pom Promise_ and headed out the video store.

_

(6 _:30pm, Rockwaller home)  
_

It was a clear, and starry, summer evening in Middleton.

Tara came to Bonnie's house just in time. She had her blanket and her favorite stuffed animal in her hands. Emily came in with Jessica's present, while Adam was carrying her sleeping bag.

Donald Rockwaller greeted the Queens at the front door.

"Ah, Adam, welcome to our humble home!" the chief of the Middleton PD exclaimed, "Bonnie's out in the backyard, finalizing the prep to the party."

"No problem, Donald. How's everything with the family on your end?" Adam asked. The two graduated in the same class at Middleton High. So Mad Dog blood runs through their veins.

"It's an adventure when you got two teenagers about to graduate from high school and a third that's teetering on the verge of becoming a teen." Donald explained, "But I have my lovely wife here to guide me through it all!"

"Same thing when you have five kids!" Adam replied.

"So where's Bonnie, Mr. Rockwaller?" Tara asked.

"My little pumpkin is upstairs, prepping up the TV." Donald replied, "Once we have cake and Jessica opens her presents, she's going to pop in the movie that you rented!"

"Oh, yay! I can't wait to see it!" Tara exclaimed.

"She's in your hands now for the next 24 hours, Donald." Adam said. "Take good care of her!"

"I will!" Donald replied.

(8pm)

All of the girls, and the Rockwaller parents present, were there to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Jess. She blew out the 12 candles on her cake and received a lot of presents from her friends. Tara gave her a jewelry set and Bonnie gave her a pink dollhouse.

"Thanks for the wonderful gifts, y'all!" Jess said with affection.

"No problem, J!" Bonnie replied, "In about 30, we'll pop in the movie, but first...cake and ice cream!"

(11pm)

After they ate cake and ice cream, all of the girls went upstairs to Bonnie's room to watch _Pom-Pom Promise._

"Can you pop it in the VCR?" Bonnie asked.

"I sure can do that!" Tara replied , opening up the case and putting in the VHS.

And so, _Pom Promise_ began.

At around the 9-minute mark, the main villainous cheerleader began to appear before the girls that were watching the movie. She was dishing out insults to the female protagonist and also ordering the football jocks to give wedgies to the nerds.

Bonnie, whom was sitting on her bed at the time, was captivated by her fashion sense that the villain cheerleader was in a miniskirt and pink top combo with high heels. In addition to this, she was more impressed with the girl posse the mean cheerleader had at her side. It was a game-changer for her.

Unknown to her other friends, whom were booing and hissing at the cheerleader, Bonnie jotted down notes on all the girl's despicable actions. To prevent the girls from seeing what she was doing, the brunette hid the notes under her blankets. She had the means to enforce her will: her dad was a police officer and her mom was the head disciplinarian of the entire school district. The question was, how would she manipulate them to her will without Connie or Lonnie noticing.

(August 17, 2000)

Tara, Hope, Marcella, and Jessica were all in cheer uniforms and holding up their pom-poms. They were all headed to the MJHS gymnasium for their first practice.

"Are you ready to shout rah-rah-rah for the Jr. Mad Dogs?" Tara asked.

"I know I am!" Marcella replied.

"Maybe we'll score a lot of touchdowns this season!" Jessica added.

"We will, Jess! We will!" Tara grinned while approaching the door, "I wonder where Bonnie is?"

She propped the door open and there was Bonnie grinning.

"Hey, Bonnie! What's up?" Tara asked.

"Girls!" Bonnie exclaimed with a smile, "I have gathered you all here today so that we can begin our first practice! As cheer captain, you are expected to do everything I say from here on out!"

"We'll do anything for you, Bonnie!" all four girls replied in unison.

"Good!" Bonnie grinned wildly. The other girls had no idea what was in store for them while she grabbed her pom-poms.

"Now...let's show you girls how cheerleaders _really_ should act!"

THE END?


End file.
